jazfandomcom-20200216-history
David Matthews (keyboardist)
David Matthews is a keyboardist, pianist, and arranger, born (March 4, 1942) in Sonora, Kentucky, United States.class=artist|id=p44846/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic A graduate of the University of Cincinnati with a Bachelor's degree in composition, Matthews has composed television soundtracks as well as albums with the Manhattan Jazz Orchestra. He is the leader of the Manhattan Jazz Quintet. Matthews was also the leader of the musical group The Grodeck Whipperjenny. In 1970, he began working as both an arranger and bandleader for James Brown. Matthews has worked with many musicians, including Bonnie Raitt, Buddy Rich, Idris Muhammad and the Starland Vocal Band. He was staff arranger for Creed Taylor's CTI Records label in the mid-70s, working on albums for artists such as George Benson, Esther Phillips, Grover Washington Jr., Hank Crawford and Idris Muhammad. In 1978, Matthews arranged strings and orchestra, and played piano, on Nina Simone's landmark CTI Records album Baltimore. He resides in Manhattan with his wife, Mattie Smith Matthews. Discography As leader *''The Grodeck Whipperjenny'', People Records (recorded 1970) *''Big Band Recorded at the Five Spot'' (1975) *''Shoogie Wanna Boogie'', Kudu Records (1976)(with Whirlwind) *''Dune'', CTI Records (1977) *''Digital Love'' (1979) *''Grand Cross'', Bellaphon Germany (1983) *''Delta Lady'' (1983) *''Super Funky Sax'' (1984) *''Billy Boy'', King/Paddle Wheel(1986) *''Waltz for Debby'' (1987) *''Speed Demon'', (1989)(with The First Calls) *''Jazz Ballads with Strings'' (1991) *''Super Trombone'' (2003) *''Girl from Ipanema'' (2005)(with N.Y. Friends) *''Impressions'' (2005)(with N.Y. Friends) * Hey Duke! (2005)(with The Manhattan Jazz Orchestra) * Cosmic City (2006)(with the Electric Birds) * Digital Love (2006)(with the Electric Birds) Appears On * James Brown, "Sho’ Is Funky Down Here", King Records album (1971) (sort of a follow up to Grodeck Whipperjenny's first album) * James Brown, "I Cried/World Pt. 2", Starday King 7" (1971) * Vicki Anderson, "I'll Work It Out/In The Land Of Milk And Honey", Brownstone Records 7" (1971) * James Brown, "I Got A Bag Of My Own", Polydor 7" (1972) * Lyn Collins, Think (About It), People Records (1972) * James Brown, "Sexy, Sexy, Sexy", Polydor 7" (1973) Production WWith Patti Austin *''End of a Rainbow'' (CTI, 1976) - Arranger With George Benson *''In Concert-Carnegie Hall'' (CTI, 1975) - Arranger *''Good King Bad'' (CTI, 1975) - Arranger *''Benson & Farrell'' with Joe Farrell (CTI, 1976) - Arranger With Ron Carter *''Anything Goes'' (Kudu, 1975) - Arranger With Art Farmer *''Something You Got'' (CTI, 1977) - Arranger & Piano *''Big Blues'' with Jim Hall (CTI, 1978) - Arranger With Grant Green *''The Main Attraction'' (Kudu, 1976) - Arranger With Urbie Green *''The Fox'' (CTI, 1976) - Arranger *''Señor Blues'' (CTI, 1977) - Arranger & Piano With Yusef Lateef *''Autophysiopsychic'' (CTI, 1977) - Arranger With Idris Muhammad *''House Of The Rising Sun'' (Kudu, 1975) *''Turn This Mutha Out'' (Kudu, 1977) *''Boogie to the Top'' (Kudu, 1978) With Nina Simone *''Baltimore'' (CTI, 1978) - Arranger & Piano With Jeremy Steig *''Firefly'' (CTI, 1977) - Arranger & Piano References External links * * class=artist|id=p44846/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic, David Matthews Bio. * Category:Arrangers